Best Wifi Spot on Berk
Best Wifi Spot on Berk '''is the fifth section of Chapter One (Descendants). Chapter 1.5 '''Red - Current Day There is only ONE thing I hate rather than waking up in the wrong time in the morning with your hair all scrambled up all over the place. And that is getting an extremely low wifi signal. For real, who likes having low wifi?? "Cal! I'm going out!" I told my brother, Cal. His real name's Caleb but he hates it since its a name a lot of people recognize as the sister of a blonde, selfless girl named Tris. I mean, I AM selfless but for once I am not Tris. And I sure as hell aint blonde. I went out of the house, careful not to wake up mum and dad, and with my phone high up in the air, I continued my search for a good wifi spot. And if my gut is right (and it always is), the best place is somehwere inside the huge building with weird marks on the door. Not to mention a graffiti mark on the side of the wall saying "Best Wifi spot on Berk". Should I go in? "Meadow! Hey! Where'd you put the fry pa-" "DONT CALL ME THAT!" I yelled back at Cal, who was unfornately shirtless and is out in public because god help me hes too lazy to look for his own fry pan. Not to mention I hate my name so screw this. Rolling my eyes, I entered back inside the house, attempting to help my brother look for that fry pan and just use it to slam his head on the wall because he sometimes really pisses me off. But everything pisses me off... hmm.... Ill just go look for that fry pan. * * * It was raining. I hate rain. But I hate that I love rain. Because god help me I love it too much, rain is the number one reason why I get sick every single week. I was in my room, admiring the random dragon sketches I have on my wall, when I heard some random teens pass by. Curious, I looked outside to take a closer look. I could make out a boy and a girl. Well... two boys and a girl. Although one of the guys looked like it was an absolute bully and I didnt like his face. The other girl looked decent. We could be friends. Heh, if she cpuld forgive my uncontrollable anger issues. And the guy. He looked nice. Although.... intimidating. Weird. "Red! Go to the Mess Hall!" Cal shouted. I rolled my eyes again, "Why!?" I yelled back. "Because you need to socialize. You cant just stay there in your room, doodling for the rest of your life." He said. "And mom says if you dont,youre grounded..... for a month." When he said that I loterally blew over. "WHAT!?" I shouted as I ran down stairs to be faved with my brother (still shirtless) and mum and dad with very intimidating looks. "You failed your science and math exams. Not to mention your other scores are dropping. What is wrong with you this year red?" Mum asked showing me my report card. Report cards. The onky cards Ill ever learn to hate. "It.... it doesnt matter! And you cant ground me! I have a life!" I placed my hands on my hips and feel as if somewhere inside me, my blood was boiling. No.... not again.... "You dont shout at me Meadow! young lady I-" I snapped. "DONT YOU FREAKING CALL ME THAT I HATE THAT NAME STOP!" i screamed. Frick. Now I really am grounded. I was embarrassed. I hate it when I couldn't control my own feelings. I ran outside and to be surrounded by heavily falling raindrops wasnt helping either... Then I saw the sign again... "BEST WIFI SPOT ON BERK" Maybe I should..... head inside..... And so I did..... Character Appearances Main Characters *Red Morgan Other Characters *Caleb Morgan (Red's brother) *Unnamed Morgan parents Trivia *Did you know that the Mead Hall is the best wifi spot on Berk? *This is the first section in the current day of this story. *The alternate (newer) version of this section is found here. Category:Descendants Category:Sections Category:Descendants Sections Category:Chapter 1 (Descendants) Sections